


Gym Class Ain't That Bad

by septiplierhink



Series: The OTP High School [2]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Closeted!Jack, Fluff, M/M, general teenage awkwardness, mark's pretty clumsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink/pseuds/septiplierhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Phys. Ed.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>It was one of Mark's favourite classes -probably because he was usually pretty good at it- but I guess you could say that today was... well, today was an exception </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bus Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, moon children  
> so, I 100% didn't do something really stupid in gym class the other day, so I 100% didn't write a septiplier fic about it.
> 
> I tried out writing jack with an Irish accent, it's not perfect but it's a work in progress ^_^
> 
> yeah, this was fun to write because I really love reading/writing high school AUs. There will be 4-5 chapter that I will release at a similar time every day (probably 5pm-ish EDT)
> 
> Anyway, read the notes at the end if you so choose, and enjoy!!

_Phys. Ed._

_It was one of Mark's favourite classes._

_Probably because he was usually pretty good at it._

_But I guess you could say that today was... well, today was an exception._

~~~~~

Today had started like most day, Mark's morning ritual of watching YouTube while eating breakfast had gone as planned. He'd also got to the bus stop early which would seem to be a good thing except for the fact that the really freaking cute Irish exchange student, Jack, was also early. So the wait at the bus stop was awkward to say the least.

"Hey, man" Jack shouted as he approached Mark in the bus shelter. It was a structure made of frosted glass. Not much, but it was enough for the small neighbourhood.

Jack was always the more adventurous of the two. His hair was bright green, opposed to Mark's naturally raven colour. He also had pierced ears, which wasn't uncommon given that he was a drummer. The mild spring day left Jack in skinny jeans and a blue hoodie the colour of the ocean. It didn't help that he was also wearing his favourite burgundy beanie, he looked so incredibly cute that Mark wasn't sure if he could go the day without admitting to his secret crush.

It was probably obvious though, Mark was out as bi to most of his classmates, and to whoever else in the school cared. So, Jack -being in the majority of Mark's classes- knew about Mark's uncommon orientation, for boys of his age, that is.

"Top o' the mornin' to ye, Jackaboy" Mark imitated the other's Irish accent. A little offensive, but it was all in good fun.

"Shut up ye bastard" Jack shouted back, lightly punching Mark's shoulder. "Do ye know whet day it tis on the rotery schedule?"

Mark didn't respond. He just stood here, hands interlocked behind his back, whistling mindlessly.

"Fookin' hell, Mark" Jack exclaimed, starling the other people gathered around the bus stop "Talk te me, dammit"

Failing to keep a straight face, Mark laughed and blurted out  
"You told me to shut up, ya dumbdumb"

"Oh ye know whet I meant" Jack shouted in his usual loud manor while slapping Mark upside the head. They were close friends, granted, not _best_ friends, but they were close enough to smack each other on occasion.

"Too bad I take things to literally" Mark smiled, the wind whipping though the glass shelter. "And it's Day 4 by the way. Holy balls it's cold" He stated, shivering in his graphic tee.

"Aww, Markimoo. Do ye want me hoodie?" Jack asked, already tearing the blue clothing off his well-shaped form.

"Nah, I'll be fine" Mark said, scanning his eyes down the road, looking for any sign of the fluorescent vehicle "The bus will be here soon anyway"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've said this many, many times,  
> but comments are my everything. Please don't be shy, this is a safe place, feedback, praise, criticism, all of it, i love getting comments. I probably sound like a selfish bitch, but I hope you guys can relate.
> 
> Kudos are vv cool too xD
> 
> [i'm a comment whore i'm sorry]


	2. The Changeroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _That's a little odd, Jack never seemed to care about me before I was half naked. Maybe he's gay or something_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, super short chapter, but idk it's kinds cute
> 
> Not much, just a little fluff, the next chapter is longer dw ^_^
> 
> Enjoy!!

"Oh me gosh, Mark. I am so sorry" Jack stubbles over his words as he is faced with a very shirtless Mark Fischbach in the gym changeroom.

"Oh no worries, Jack. I'll be outta here in a sec" Mark somehow says quite smoothly despite having his boy-crush walk in on him half naked in the changeroom.

Jack simply can't help but stare in awe at the other's muscular frame.  
 _If only I had a body like that, he looks so good and everyth—_ Jack's daydream was cut short my the other boy's voice.

"Is there a reason you're still standing in the doorway?" Mark asks, wondering why Jack had been staring at his shirtless chest for so long, he was beginning to become insecure.

"No... I...Um..I'll just...See ye in the gym" Jack stutters as he turns the corner and proceeds to the gymnasium where the rest of the class is.

 _That's a little odd, Jack never seemed to care about me before I was half naked. Maybe he's gay or something_ Mark thinks, slipping on his school-appointed gym shirt _Yeah, fat chance, Fischbach, he's obviously only into girls. Shut up before you do anything stupid_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha sorry not much today
> 
> please remember to forget that there's a new chapter tomorrow at a similar time (4:30-5:00pm EDT)
> 
> Kudos/Comments are always appreciated :33


	3. The Gymnasium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Til' be fine, Mark. We don't have ultimate frisbee, or whetever ye call it, back in Ireland, so you'll have te teach me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah guys, sorry this is out a little later, I was hanging out with my girlfriend so I almost totally forgot... ughh...
> 
> I made Philip DeFranco the gym teacher, yeah I binged a lot of him this week, so I dunno he was on my mind.
> 
> This chapter is mostly diolouge, the italics is when someone other than Mark's friend group is talking btw.
> 
> Also, background pewdieken and implied phan bc im trash

_"Wade Barnes" Mr. DeFranco called out to the class in front of him._

_"Here" The student called back before returning to the one of many conversations going on, despite the class roll call._

"So what do you think Mr. DeFranco will have is do this time" Mark asked the group of boys who seemed quite content with quietly talking instead of paying attention to class.

"Probably ultimate frisbee, your personal favourite, Mark" Felix laughed a little louder than was necessary. His giggles echoing around the large room, 35 foot walls surrounding the group of students as they sat on the old-style hardwood floor.

_"Shane Dawson" Was called nearly inaudibly through the noise of almost 30 rowdy teenagers._

"Ugh shut up, I hate ultimate frisbee, my throwing sucks ass" Mark groaned, receiving the attention of the teacher at the front of the gym.

"Fischbach, if your gonna swear, at least do it discreetly. Daniel Howell" Mr. DeFranco sassed, he was always one of the more laid back, cool teachers.

_"Yeah, here" A boy nervously called from the back of the room, sitting suspiciously close to the other British exchange student in their class._

"Betcha ten bucks Mark'll hit someone in the face" Ken proposed in an overly serious tone.

"Felix, get your boyfriend to fuck off, that happened like once last year" Mark complained, in all seriousness, Ken was probably in for some money later.

"Til' be fine, Mark. We don't have ultimate frisbee, or whetever ye call it, back in Ireland, so you'll have te teach me" Jack suggested, shyly biting his lip in a way too cute for his own good.

_"Destery Smith" Another name was shouted out. "Destery Smith" Mr. DeFranco repeated after the boy didn't respond._

_"Nathan, shut u-- Oh here" Destery called back, laughing with the other boy next to him._

"I mean, sure, I'm apparently not great despite my PERFECT TRACK RECORD, but yeah, I can show you the basics" Mark responded, emphasizing how _flawless_ his playing was.

"Aww thanks, Mark" Jack thanked the older boy. Now that attendance had been taken the class moved their attention back to the teacher addressing them. "And I'm sure you'll be a great teacher"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_^
> 
> not much today. fyi, there might not be a chapter tomorrow, I've been pretty busy...
> 
> also, all of you guys are being so nice and generous with the comments and it makes me really happy tbh :33


	4. The Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix looked over as Ken did the same. Spotting the exact moment when the flying blue disk collided with Jack's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance, this is super late an super short, did i mention that's how most of the chapter will be? Yeah, the whole fic might seem very short and rushed, that's just my messed up writing style.
> 
> I can't see to write anything long these days...
> 
> Anyway, this ends on a bit of a cliffhanger so hopefully I'll update tomorrow or the day after at the usual time ^_^
> 
> And aww man there are a lot of typos
> 
> [edit: rip you guys, make sure to read the next chapter]

"Nice catch, Jack. You're getting better at this" Mark shouted to the boy across from him, hands clasped onto the frisbee he'd almost perfectly caught.

"Ya really t'ink so?" Jack questioned, tossing the disk back to Mark.

"Yeah" Mark assured him, catching the frisbee in mid air "See, I'm not that bad, I haven't even hit anyone in the face" He added, making sure it was loud enough for Felix and Ken to hear from the other side of the gym.

"You just wait" Felix called from across the room, sassy as usual.

"Shut the fuck up" Mark called back, not even caring if he cursed in front of the teachers anymore.

"Fischbach. For the last time, stop swearing in my class" Mr. DeFranco scolded the student. To be fair, P.E isn't really the place for curse words.

"Fine, don't have to tell be twice" Mark said in a way that would be considered rude with any other teacher.

The gym was filled with different voices. The obvious pairs had formed. Bob and Wade, Destery and Nathan, Dan and (of course) Phil, Felix and Ken, and obviously Mark and Jack. They all tossed the frisbee back and forth. Some where better than others but they all seemed to get the hang of it. Jack was actually doing quite well, that is until he spotted a badminton birdie caught in the industrial fans handing from the ceiling.

"Jack" Mark failed to alert his partner of the incoming frisbee "Jack!! There a freaking frisbee flying at you!! I swear, if that hits you..." Mark tried again, Jack still staring up at the ceiling.

Felix looked over as Ken did the same. Spotting the exact moment when the flying blue disk collided with Jack's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, criticism, praise feedback all of it, it's all welcome in the comments below :33
> 
> Also, this just passed 1000 hits, it hasn't even been out for a week... Holy ballsarooney, you guys are awesome ^_^


	5. just an update

im gonna try to make this short, so here I go.

Yes, so the update  
I've been really struggling the past few weeks with a lot of emotional shit, a lot of gender/sexuality shit, a lot of mental health shit, and basically, I've bitten of more than I can chew with all of my writing. Im not saying that this fic and the people who read it don't matter, but I've had to prioritize a lot and this fic just isn't the most important thing in my life right now. I need to focus on stuff like school, and work and crap like that, so unfortunately I am officially putting this fic on hiatus. I hope you guys can understand why, it's just that I am really over worked and stressed right now and simply don't have the time to be regularly writing/updating this.

Im sorry about this, it'll only be for a little while, maybe a couple weeks. I have been stressing myself left and right about this and I simply can't do it anymore.

But as always, stay cool, stay safe :33


End file.
